1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion device, specifically to a saucer affixed to the hand of a swimmer to affect hydroplaning.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surfing has its roots in the Polynesian culture. Hawaiian legends dating back to the fifteenth century are the earliest known documentation of the sport.
The early implements of surfing consisted of massive 10-16 foot long wooden planks. In recent years various devices have been implemented to assist the user in the sport of surfing. Surfboards, knee boards, and body boards (best known as BOOGIE.RTM. boards owned by Morey Boogie) are the most common of these devices.
All these devices hydroplane or surf effectively but they tend to be bulky. The bulkiness of these devices creates difficulties in transporting them to and from the beach. Additionally, this bulk makes diving under waves and maintaining possession of the device in turbulent water conditions difficult for the user.
Surfboards, knee boards, and body boards require substantial material, and labor to manufacture. As a result these devices are expensive to buy. High equipment cost, along with being difficult to transport, discourage many people from acquiring these devices and participating in the sport.
Body boards are constructed out of a soft semi-rigid material. They are normally used without skegs. Semi-rigid construction and lack of sharp appendages make the body board very "user friendly" and highly popular. The rigid construction and sharp skegs of surfboards and knee boards can cause them to become dangerous projectiles in crowded surf conditions. Use of these devices in shallow breaking surf exposes the surfer to the risk of impalement by the device.
A more obscure type of surfing implement is called a hand plane. A hand plane is a hand held hydroplaning device. Present state of the art designs are shaped to resemble miniature surfboards. Slots, grips, and straps, as means for affixing the hand to the hand plane, are all commonly employed. These devices are highly portable and inexpensive but are not popular because of their marginal performance. It is thought that this marginal performance is due to their large length to width ratio.
The length to width ratio of surfboards, knee boards, and body boards decreases as the overall length decreases. Surfboards have a length to width ratio of 5:1 to 4:1. Knee boards and body boards, which are nearly half the length of surfboards, have a length to width ratio closer to 2:1. Following this trend, the length to width ratio of a surfing implement as short as a hand plane should approach 1:1.
Saucers have length to width ratio of 1:1. The excellent aerodynamic properties of saucers is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 to E. Headrick assigned to Wham-o Manufacturing Company of Dec. 26, 1967 describes a saucer shaped throwing implement now known as a Frisbee.RTM.. The Frisbee.RTM. is a flying saucer with the improved aerodynamic feature of "spoilers". Circular ridges circumscribing the periphery on the convex side of the saucer "spoil" the air flow. "Spoiling" the air flow is thought to create a turbulent unseparated boundary layer over the convex side of the saucer. Creation of a turbulent boundary layer results in a reduction of drag through the air. Air and water are both classified as fluids. With respect to this concept, it may be postulated that the hydrodynamic and aerodynamic properties of saucers have some commonality.